Cartooned
by 2funE4U
Summary: A/N this story is based off the 1st HOA  Nina has just arrived at the Anubis House, but when she gets there everyone is sucked into a virtual world! Can they find a way out? Or will they be trapped there forever? Read and find out yourself! :D
1. Into the Vortex

**Cartooned (A/N bty this is based off the first episode, only the first chapter is like it, the rest is different)**

**Chapter 1-Into the Vortex**

**Nina's POV****  
**  
I stood on the steps of the big, old house.

I was about to knock on the front door, but before my hand made contact it opened.

I gasped, quickly regained my composure, and walked inside. I stared all around me in amazement; this place was beautiful.

I turned around to close the door behind me, but it did it one its own again.

"What are you doing?" An angry voice asked.

I whirled around, and standing there was a man.

He had an old-fashioned look to him, vintage brown coat, his hair slicked back from his face in a creepy way. He also had a pointy face, and eyes that were staring daggers at me.

This man was trouble, he was a threat.

My instincts told me to high-tail it out of there, but I stood my ground.

I was not going to run away.

"Is the doorbell broken?"

"Yes. I mean, I don't know. The door was open so-"

"So you thought would just walk in," the creepy man continued.

"That's kind of how we deal with doors in America," I explained shying away from his gaze.

"You're late, two years late as a matter of fact," He said as if that wasn't obvious.

"Victor. I hope you're giving our guest a warm welcome," I turned toward that nice, motherly voice.

A young woman came down the stairs. She had dark, tan skin, and smile that almost made me forget the scary man named Victor next to me.

"Well, at least as welcoming as he gets anyway," She continued giving me a wink.

"I'm Trudy, your housemother, love. I'll show you to your room now," She gestured to the stairs.

"Is it ready?" Victor asked.

"Oh yes. They've cleared it," Trudy told him as she led the way up the stairs.

I followed her quickly and quietly. She walked into a room.

One side was filled with G stuff, but the other was empty, not a thing in sight.

This must be mine; I thought right as Trudy said, "This is yours over here."

Oh yeah, I'm psychic.

"Thanks. Who's that?" I asked pointing to a picture on the door.

"That's Joy," Trudy explained.

"Joy is no longer here," Victor said in a tone that made it seem like she was gone, like beeeeep, gone.

He threw it in the trash and Trudy said, "Rather suddenly and unexpectedly if I may say so."

"You may not," Victor replied. "Going up into the attic, down into the cellar, or into my room will remote you to certain punishment. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear," I answered hoping he would go away.

To my relief he left as soon as I answered him with a nod to himself.

Trudy told me some extra little things about the House, and then left me to clean the house.

I opened my suitcases and began to unpack.

"What are you going?" A voice said behind me.

Why was everyone sneaking up behind me?

I turned and held my hand out to a girl.

She had brown hair, pink extensions, a Goth look, and a look of furry and confusion.

"Hi I'm Nina."

"Who care? Where's Joy?"

"I don't know, they she'd left."

"Without her cell phone?" The girl asked as she pulled a phone from under the mattress. "Did you steal this?" The Goth girl continued.

"Not a good strategy for making friends. Show up and steal things?" She grabbed my blankets and threw them out of the room. Next she grabbed my picture of Gran. "Hey! You can't do that!" I told her.

"I don't know where you came from, or who you are. But you're not my roommate, Joy is. Where is she?"

"I'm Nina, from America. And if Joy's not hiding under the bed I don't know where she is."

"Patricia, what's going on?" Victor asked the girl beside me. He seemed to come out of nowhere, just like before.

"That's what I'd like to know. Where's Joy?" Patricia asked she was clearly pissed off.

"Joy has left."

"What do you mean she's left?" Patricia asked frightened.

"Her parents came by during school, and removed her."

"Why?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Now pick up this mess Patricia," Victor ordered and I just stood there, frozen.

"No way," Patricia said, "I'm going to go phone Joy."

"Patricia!" Victor yelled to her back.

He picked up everything on the floor and put it in my arms, "Supper's in five minutes."

_-*time passes*-_

"Hi. I'm Nina, from America," I said to everyone in the room.

"Yeah," A boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile said quietly.

"Welcome space girl," Another boy with coco colored skin said standing up, then added, "or bleeblablo. As they say in your language."

Everyone laughed except for Patricia, who was to busy glaring daggers at me from across the room.

"Supper!" Trudy announced and everyone went to the table.

I sat down across from the boy who had first talked to me.

"That's my seat," said a preppy, pretty, blond, princess girl.

"Oh sorry. I'll just mo-"

"Where's Mick?" She asked.

"I don't even know who you are so-"

She put what she hand been holding a second ago into my hand, and walked away.

I sat back down and Patricia said, "You heard Amber, that's her seat."

"Yeah but she's not here right now."

"That's your way isn't it? Someone's gone for two minutes, and you've already moved in."

"Patricia is part of the Welcoming Committee," The boy explained, then continued, "Pay no attention to her. I'm Fabian by the way."

"Nice to meet you Fabian."

"So Nina, when are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?"

"I guess when I actually know something."

"Come off it!" Patricia said nearly yelling. "One minute, I'm sitting next to Joy in class, the next she's gone and you've taken her place."

I kept eating my food trying to ignore her.

"Alfie! Stop it. You're going to choke." I looked to see the coco skin boy, probably Alfie, eating his spaghetti with two forks.

"Yeah Alfie, don't play with your food," Another boy said, before he flicked his own food off his fork right at Alfie.

Alfie threw some back, and soon there was a food fight going on.

All of the sudden I felt something cold wash all over me. I scream, as I jumped up.

"Classy Patricia," Fabian said.

"What? It was an accident."

"What is going on?" Again Victor was right there behind me.

When no one answered he turned to me, "Nina Martin, phone call for you."

I followed him into the hallway.

I was reaching for the phone on the table, but then the house started shaking.

An earthquake!

I heard everyone screaming loudly.

I ran back into the kitchen, stumbling along the way, because of the uneven ground.

I got in and saw a huge hole form the ground, and it was quickly growing. Sucking everything up.

Amber screamed as she was pulled in. Alfie tried to help her, but he got sucked in as well.

Everyone ran to the front door, but it wouldn't budge.

The black hole kept growing, and it was getting way bigger.

It swallowed up Victor, Mick, Patricia, Mara, and Jerome. Only Fabian and I were left.

I looked at him and saw that he was very scared.

I felt myself slip, and fall.

I kept falling, falling into nothing.

I heard Fabian yell as he was dragged in too.

I watched the only speck of light from the opening close.

I'm going to die, I thought as I kept slipping farther into nothing.

**I hope you like it! Sorry if the beginning is kind of boring, but it was just setting the scene for everything else to happen. Plz comment, or I will be sad. :( Anyway...as long as I'm writing this I'm going to promote some other stories. You should read all the stories by Starlightchick if you haven't, the rest of mine, and stories by Morangrimm, allthepossiblities, Juice95, ChristmasGirl14, scratchnsniff101, LoveHarryPotter27, bookgirl39, ZeravlaStar, and Reflection noitcelfeR. Don't forget to comment! **

**:D**


	2. What is Happening?

**Chapter 2-What is Happening?**

**Fabian's POV**

What the heck was happening?

One second we were having dinner and then next a black hole formed, and swallowed everything up! Why had that happened?

But more importantly, what was going to happen now?

I wasn't sure I want to know.

I couldn't see, smell, hear, taste, or touch anything. It was as if I didn't exist, as if I wasn't real.

When I was about to give up hope of ever seeing light again, I saw a speck of it.

The speck grew larger and larger.

Until finally I could see what it was, it was the house! I kept falling until...Bam!

I hit the ground.

As soon as I hit I dematerialized only to materialize back again in my room. Had that all been a dream? A crazy messed up dream?

I looked around me, something wasn't right.

And then it hit me...I was in a cartoon game!

I looked in the mirror, and gasped. My head was huge!

So were my eyes, I also had a skinny little body.

I went to the door hoping I would find the others.

I heard people yelling in the kitchen so I went there first.

Patricia was screaming at Nina, and was holding Nina's arm so she couldn't run away.

"Patricia! What are you doing?" She looked at me, and I could tell she was a cartoon also.

I glanced around the room and saw that everyone was a cartoon.

We were stuck in some kind of game.

"She did this!"

"I didn't! I swear, I have no idea what happened I was just answering the phone, and the black hole appeared."

"Yeah right," Patricia said.

I had to get Patricia to see some reason. How could Nina have done this?

"What is going on?" Victor asked, "Go to you're room it's lights out."

Why was he acting as if this wasn't happening? Was he really that oblivious, or was he hiding something?

We all stood quietly staring at him, "Well, go on."

Nina was the first to bolt, eager to escape Patricia for a moment. Then Patricia unfroze from her spot, trying to catch Nina.

Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie started walking back to their rooms.

I left too, but not as fast. I went into Mick's and my room. He was standing there in his clothes, and a second later was in pajamas. What the?

"This is really weird mate," Mick told me while turning around.

"You've got that right," I replied and imagined my pajamas. I looked down and my pj's were on my body alright.

"What are we going to do Fabian?"

"I don't know Mick."

Mick looked around then laughed, "That's it! This all just a dream."

"Mick? I'm having the same dream."

His smile instantly vanished.

"It's ten o'clock and you all know what that means. You have five minutes to get to bed, and then, I want to be able to hear a pin _drop_."

**Nina's POV**

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and heard Patricia running behind me.

Why did she hate me so much? I didn't do anything to Joy, and I didn't suck us into...whatever this place was.

It seemed like a videogame.

I got to my new room and closed the door.

Patricia opened it and walked right in, "I didn't do anything! I swear." She looked at me with a faint smile tugging at her lips. "What's so funny?" That made her give me a full on smile, "What?"

She laughed then said, "I believe you Nina. I was wrong to think you did anything to Joy, and insane to think that you sucked us into this creepy videogame."

"Really?" I asked, still not certain she was serious.

She nodded, and then frowned, "Even if I don't think you did anything that doesn't change the fact that we're stuck in here." I nodded and she continued, "We have to find a way out of here, and then we can fight all we want. Deal?"

Patricia held her hand out, and I took it smiling at my new friend.

**Patricia's POV**

This is perfect. With Nina I can find a way out of here.

I just know it.

There's something about her that makes me know she can help me out of here. We could escape, and then get Joy!

Everything would be alright again when Joy was back. All I had to do was work with Nina, and Joy would be alright.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Nobody's POV**

The residents of Anubis House (**A/N not including Victor) **went to sleep with only one thought on there minds...They had to escape this virtual world.

_*MORNING*_

One by one they woke up. Not knowing that danger was upon them.

**Nina's POV**

I can't believe I'm stuck in a videogame.

That's insane!

I can't be dreaming though, because everyone else is having the same exact dream.

Oh well, I just hope I can find a way out of here before it's too late.

"Hi Nina," Patricia greeted me as I walked downstairs trying to pretend that this was perfectly normal.

"Hello," I replied as I sat next to her.

She started whispering then and I had to lean in closer to hear, "So I was wondering, if this is a videogame, how far can we go from the house?" Before I could answer she added, "What if it's just the house? Oh, and I think that we can only leave if we beat the game."

"Beat the game?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think we have to beat the boss."

"But...Who's the boss?"

Patricia paused before answering, "I think it's Victor."

"What are you two whispering about?" I looked up to see Victor walking in.

"Nothing," Patricia replied. He stared her down then left the room. "Nina, now that we're friends I think that you should undergo you're initiation ceremony." **(A/N in this story they really have one) **

"Initiation ceremony?"

"Yeah."

Just then Fabian walked in. Even in cartoon form I couldn't help but marvel how amazing he was. "Hi Nina, hey Patricia."

"Hey Fabian," I replied then took a bite of toast.

"So, when is Nina going to take her initiation ceremony?"

"It starts today."

"Great," I told both of them.

People started trickling into the kitchen; Mara, Amber, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome in that order.

"So Nina, after you're done eating meet Jerome, Alfie, and I upstairs. Got it?"

"Yeah." Everyone finished their food, and once I was done I raced upstairs.

"Good you're here," Patricia said then continued, "You have to go up into the attic, and bring something back."

"Okay, I can do that."

"But you need the key, and you have to steal it. From Victor."

Then Jerome took over, "He has a keychain with ever key on it, but he keeps it with him at all times so you'll never get it. But, there is a cabinet with all of the spare keys, right over there on the wall," He pointed to a small, glass cabinet hanging on the wall.

"What are you kids doing?" asked Victor who had only just barely noticed our presence.

"We were just-"

"Admiring your coat. Is it vintage?" I asked interrupting Jerome.

"Just as I thought," Alfie said from the floor, "This could use a polish."

"Yes it could. Why don't you polish it Alfie?" He grabbed Alfie by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him downstairs.

I ran into Victor's office, and took the key from the cabinet, and ran back out before Victor got back.

"Lucky," Alfie said while Patricia and I smiled at my small victory.

"We'll see how lucky she is tonight."

"What was that?" I asked looking at the others.

They looked at each other trying to figure out who had said it, and stared back at me not knowing what it was.

The voice had come out of nowhere, it was sort of like Patricia's, but meaner, and crueler. It reminded me of how Patricia had talked to me when we'd first meet.

What could possibly be happening?

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's kind of boring but I don't know what else to write to make it more exciting. Plz comment!**

**:D**


	3. It's Time to Leave

**Chapter 3 - It's Time ****to Leave**

**Nina's POV**

"Patricia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should still go up?" I asked.

She looked scared, "Definitely not. Don't go."

_***MIDNIGHT***_

I woke to Patricia pointing a flashlight at my face. "Nina, someone else is controlling me, and they want you in the attic."

"I'm ready," I said, but it felt like someone else had wanted me to say it.

_***AFTER NINA GOES INTO THE ATTIC THE SAME THING HAPPENS IN THE TV SHOW UNTIL SHE GOES BACK TO SLEEP***_

"Nina," a voice said. "Nina," the voice said slightly louder.

The third time the voice said my name I woke up with a start. The entire house was in front of me.

"What?"

"It's time to leave," they said at once, then gasped like they couldn't believe what they'd just said.

"Leave?"

"Yes," they answered, and again they were shocked.

"Then let's leave." As soon as the words came out of mouth the room dissolved into nothing, and I only saw darkness again.

In a flash everything appeared again, but this time different.

"Nina get up!" Amber screamed.

"I'm up!"

"Good because we're going to be late for school. Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" I asked as I got ready to leave.

"Your boyfriend is looking for you," she said running out of the room.

Boyfriend, Fabian, boyfriend, Fabian. The words went perfectly together.

They sounded even better when you said, _your boyfriend Fabian_.

I felt like flying downstairs to see him, but I refrained myself and slowly walked downstairs.

I saw Fabian waiting at the door, so I linked my arm through his, and said, "Amber told me you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I have something to give you."

"Oh really?" I asked smiling.

"Yep," he said smiling down at me. Then he pulled my face to his and we kissed.

I was glad the search for the clues was over, because now I could spend time with Fabian and my new friends.

I didn't have to worry about Rufus, or Victor, or the Cup.

It was only Fabian and I now.

I smiled as I thought about what was waiting for us in the future.

_**THE END**_

**Are you confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't. Nina was having a dream. I know not exciting, but hey, it's a story right? So anyway this is the end. Hope you aren't mad, or anything... Comment.**

**:D**


End file.
